Girls' Diet Always Start Tomorrow
by exolforever94
Summary: Just read it juseyo. DLDR.


**Girls' Diet Always Start "Tomorrow"**

 **Part 1**

 **ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

 **Romance, Attempt Humor**

 **The cast belong to SM Entertainment**

 **GS, AU, OOC, Typos**

* * *

"Ya ampun Baekkie! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kamarmu berantakan dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan?! Dan apa ini?! Byun Baekhyun! Berapa banyak batang coklat yang sudah kau makan?! Katamu kau mau diet!" Pekik Do Kyungsoo, teman berbagi apartemen sekaligus sahabat dari gadis yang sedang setengah berbaring menelungkup, menumpu pada dua siku tangannya, sambil mengangkat kedua betis dan menggoyangkan ke depan dan ke belakang mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar dari televisi di hadapannya.

Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang sedang santai itu, menoleh ke arah suara teriakan Kyungsoo lalu kembali meneruskan menonton acara musik di televisi dan melanjutkan mengunyah coklat ditangannya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak diacuhkan, menjadi gemas sendiri dengan sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengambil coklat ditangan Baekhyun, membuat gadis gembul itu berteriak,

"Hei! Itu coklatku!" Namun Kyungsoo tak peduli. Kyungsoo terus memunguti sampah bekas bungkus makanan ringan dan juga sisa-sisa makanan yang berserakan di lantai ruang televisi tersebut. Kyungsoo lalu memasukan ke dalam kantong dan mengikatnya. Dalam waktu setengah jam, ruangan itu kembali rapi dan bersih.

"Soo-ya... Kenapa kau membuang semua makananku?! Aku masih ingin memakannya tahu!" Keluh Baekhyun tak terima dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo yang seenaknya membuang makanan miliknya.

Kyungsoo sendiri semakin gemas dan mungkin sedikit kesal dengan kegigihan Baekhyun untuk terus makan, padahal akibat dari pola makannya yang tidak teratur itu, tubuh Baekhyun menjadi,

"Kau itu gendut! Jangan makan terus!" Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi karena keadaan Baekhyun yang dari hari ke hari terus bertambah berat badannya.

"Aku cuma sedikit _chubby_. Aku tidak gendut." Kilah Baekhyun keras kepala dan tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya benar-benar gemuk. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun agar dia sadar akan keadaan dirinya sendiri namun Kyungsoo hanya menepuk dahinya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Terserah kau saja tapi jangan datang kepadaku dan menyalahkan aku kalau suatu saat pemuda yang kau sukai mengatakan kau gendut."

"Tidak akan Soo-ya. Sudah aku bilang aku tidak gendut. Jadi tidak akan ada pemuda yang akan mengatakan itu kepadaku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh percaya diri. Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun tadi dengan helaan nafas dan gelengan kepala.

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

"Soo-ya... Huwa! Dia bilang aku gendut!"

"Aku tahu hari ini pasti tiba." Gumam Kyungsoo lalu menghela nafas panjang ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis dengan keras sembari mengeluhkan orang yang mengatakan dirinya gendut.

"Cup, cup. Kemari Baekkie." Sahut Kyungsoo lembut sambil merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun. Gadis yang terus bersikeras bahwa dirinya hanya chubby itu memeluk erat Kyungsoo dan menangis di bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli dengan sikap kekanakan Baekhyun. Gadis keras kepala namun cengeng itu memang sangat menggemaskan jika sudah merajuk seperti ini. Kyungsoo tergelitik jiwa jahilnya dan ingin membuat Baekhyun lebih menangis tetapi tidak jadi karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar. Kyungsoo penasaran dengan siapa yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menangis karena secara tidak langsung menyadarkan gadis bulat itu jika dia gendut.

"Baekkie, jawab aku. Siapa yang berani mengatakan kau gendut? Apa kau mau aku membalas dendammu?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah dia merasa Baekhyun mulai tenang dan hanya isakan yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo menanyakan hal itu meski sebenarnya dia tahu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Ya! Balaskan dendamku Soo-ya! Biar tahu rasa si hitam menyebalkan itu!"

"Hitam?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung walau sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk dan terkikik geli ketika dia sadar siapa sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Pasti tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Jongin.

"Ya, si hitam maniak dance itu! Dan yang membuatku semakin kesal dengannya karena dia mengatakan aku gendut di depan Chanyeol! Huwa! Soo-ya, aku malu... Huwe..." Baekhyun kembali menangis dan bersandar di bahu Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis cantik itu memutar matanya malas. Akhirnya dia benar-benar mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bisa sampai menangis seperti ini. Biasanya, meski Jongin mengejeknya, Baekhyun akan acuh tak acuh. Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda. Jongin mengejek Baekhyun tepat saat pujaan hati gadis berambut ikal itu ada bersama mereka.

"Hhh... Jongin perlu sedikit di 'ingatkan' kalau dia tidak boleh mengejek Baekhyun di depan Chanyeol." Gumam Kyungsoo lalu kembali kepada tugasnya, menenangkan bayi besar bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kyungsoo berucap demikian, terdengar teriakan lantang dari kediaman keluarga Park dimana dua orang pemuda sedang serius mengerjakan tugas mereka. Teriakan itu terdengar dari pemuda tinggi dengan kulit yang sedikit gelap dibandingkan orang Korea kebanyakan itu, membuat rekannya sang pemilik rumah harus menutup kedua telinganya jika dia masih ingin mendengar.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN! AWAS KAU NANTI! Beraninya mengadu kepada my lovely KYUNGSOO!"

 **Hari Sabtu – Taman Bermain**

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun yang terus saja menolak untuk mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sekarang sudah seperti penggembala yang menarik kerbaunya. Tarik menarik, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Baekkie! Ayolah! Jangan begini! Kau membuat Chanyeol menunggu!"

"Aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku malu Soo-ya! Pasti Chanyeol berpikiran sama seperti maniak dance menyebalkan itu. Dia pasti menyebutku gendut."

"Ya, itu kenyataan sih."

"Soo-ya!"

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku. Tapi kau tak bisa berdalih kalau kau memang semakin gendut. Pipimu saja sudah seperti bakpao." Ucap Kyungsoo sengit mengakhiri perdebatan singkat mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam membisu meski mulutnya mengerucut maju, cemberut karena ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung memanfaatkan kelengahan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke arah dimana Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah menunggu mereka.

"Jongin!" Pekik Kyungsoo ceria dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya dengan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat cemberut.

"Sayangku!" Teriak Jongin dengan lantang sampai memekakan telinga. Baekhyun berdecak kesal ketika dia melihat Jongin.

"Ck... Bisakah kalian tidak ber- _lovey dovey_?! Menggelikan."

"Kau hanya iri, gadis _evil_. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis gendut."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil memberikan tatapan paling tajamnya kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo takut jika Baekhyun menangis lagi. Sudah susah payah dia mendiamkan cry baby itu, jangan sampai hanya gara-gara Jongin menggodanya, Baekhyun menangis lagi.

Plak!

Satu pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di belakang kepala Jongin. Hak cipta dari seorang pemuda tampan yang jika tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipi yang dalam.

"Aish! Yah! Hyung, tadi sakit sekali!"

"Jangan mengganggu Baekkie terus! Kau ini selalu saja membuatnya kesal!"

"Sampai menangis!"

"Ya, sampai menangis."

"..."

"EH?! MENANGIS?!" Teriak Chanyeol kaget. Dia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun sampai menangis karena di goda oleh Jongin. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya memutar mata mereka malas. Menurut mereka Baekhyun menangis itu adalah hal wajar. Gadis itu akan cengeng jika dia sedang kesal atau tak mendapat keinginannya.

"Jongin." Ya, wajar. Namun jika suara Chanyeol sedingin dan semenakutkan itu ketika memanggil nama Jongin, maka keduanya harus mulai berhati-hati. Sepertinya Baekhyun mempunyai seorang penjaga yang tak segan-segan akan membuat Jongin menyesal.

"Hehehe... Hyung-nim. _Peace_." Kekeh Jongin sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'v'. Chanyeol masih memandangnya tajam. Sementara Baekhyun sudah terlihat nyaman berada di belakang Chanyeol, bahkan gadis gembul itu tak segan-segan meremas bagian belakang kemeja Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jongin membuat pemuda dengan julukan 'maniak dance' itu memandang Baekhyun dengan sengit.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tak tahan melihat ulah seperti anak kecil antara Baekhyun dan Jongin. Dengan 'lembut', Kyungsoo memukul belakang kepala Jongin dan sontak saja menuai protesan dari sang kekasih.

"Soo-ya! Sakit!"

"Lebih baik aku yang memukulmu daripada kau habis di tangan Chanyeol. Geez, it's like I have two brats to take care off." Ujar Soo-ya dan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri karena selalu saja menjadi orang yang kesusahan dengan ulah menyebalkan dari duo evil tersebut.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk ke taman bermain dan bersenang-senang. Jangan lagi membuat masalah. Kalian dengar, Baekkie, Jonginnie."

"Ya Soo-ya/Baik sayang." Ucap Baekhyun dan Jongin patuh terhadap peringatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, sebelum dia menggandeng tangan Jongin dan menarik pemuda tampan nan eksotik itu untuk masuk ke taman bermain.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, masih berdiri di tempat mereka masing-masing. Keduanya merasa kikuk, tidak seperti awal tadi ketika Baekhyun dengan beraninya meremas kemeja Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri yang membela Baekhyun seperti dia pangeran yang siap menyelamatkan sang putri dari mara bahaya.

Keduanya terus seperti itu sampai mereka mendengar teriakan Jongin yang memanggil mereka untuk bergegas mengikuti dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Dengan canggung, Chanyeol lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ayo." Ajak Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun menatap tangan yang terulur kepadanya itu beberapa saat. Baekhyun menatap bergantian antara tangan dan wajah tampan Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu semakin gugup. Namun hanya berselang beberapa detik, Baekhyun pun tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo." Ucap Baekhyun juga sama singkatnya sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol, menyusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah menunggu mereka di pintu masuk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih dan hal itu membuat dua muda mudi tersebut harus memanglingkan wajah mereka satu sama lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu.

 _Tangannya halus dan sangat pas di genggamanku._

 _Genggamannya kuat sekali seakan dia tak mau melepaskan aku._

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian – Apartemen Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun**

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai berganti pakaian setelah membersihkan diri dari debu dan kotoran sepanjang hari ini, ketika tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Baekkie! Kau mengagetkan aku! Jangan seperti hantu begitu!" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal. Namun tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Kyungsoo lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun dan bertanya,

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun masih diam dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin cemas dan penasaran.

"Baek?" coba Kyungsoo lagi. Baru Kyungsoo akan memegang bahu Baekhyun untuk sekedar tahu bahwa gadis itu masih bereaksi, mendadak Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo dan dengan erat Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baek?!"

"Soo-ya! Aku mau diet!"

 **TBC**

* * *

Hi, gw anak baru disini

Nyoba-nyoba nulis, siapa tahu ada yang berminat baca dan komen

Karena gw suka banget sama ChanBaek dan KaiSoo, jadi gw buatnya kayak gini

EXO SARANGHANDA


End file.
